bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Vandervelde/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Oh dear Hopkins. Seems you don't have a key to get out. *I have a key and you don't. *Don't you wish you had the key Jimmy? *I bet you like a key Hopkins. *You won't catch me Hopkins! *See ya! *I'm too fast for you Hopkins. *Nice try slowpoke. *Watch it. He's trying to get away. *What on earth are you wearing? That's not Aquaberry. *Don't be foolish. We can't let you in without an Aquaberry shirt. *You better stop acting all tough Hopkins or I'll make you regret it. *Look behind you Hopkins! *Take care of him boys! *Just give up Hopkins! *Hahahaha! You're slow. *You're not going to catch me like that. *whizzes* Over here. *That's right Jimmy wash up. You stink. *Do you know what's in that water Jimmy? *Hey! Can I have a little help out here? *Now that my friends have softened you up It's time for me to finish the job. *You'll be sorry Hopkins! *Hahahahah! It's mine now sucker. *What do you think that noise was? *Tell me about it. They even practiced wrestling at night. Did you know? *The two of them keep me awake sometimes with their grunting and groaning. *Who let Hopkins in here? *I thought I smelled something poor. *Run him off. *Drive him out. *I'll try not to hurt you too bad. *Famous last words Hopkins. *Hit him in the face. *He's not getting up. Mark my words. *Man I just love these fights. *Sure thing. *I'd be worried about catching something. *It's going to be embarrassing for him when she waits on his table one day. *That Gord. He's always being such a ray. *We got us a peeping tom here. *Oh. Those are true. *Come on. *So Harrington House is purchased presents for the student body. *To make it a little more interesting we've hidden them all around town. *The risk reward ratio only adds to the enjoyment my young poor friend. *Hm. There's a little problem. Your parents need to be members of the board for you to be elligible. *Tell you what old chap. We'll give you that old abandoned beach house. Should be nice once you clean it up. *There you are sir. *I've got Daddy's checkbook with me. *Top dollars for top grades. Makes sense to me. *Indeed. But since we're good friends I'll only charge you a small fee to look at the cheat sheet. *Greetings. Did you chaps bring the money? *Do you have my cash? *You guys looking for something? *Thanks for the cash chaps. *Money! Money! Hahahahaha! *See you at midterms. *Hopkins? *That bastard is trying to rat on us. *What are you looking at peon? Suggesting to provide protection *Sound like a lark. I'm in. *What a capital idea. ALLY About to Leave *This is getting dull. I'm out. *I'm done with this nonsense Jimmy. ALLY Help Me *I'm getting assaulted. *Help me Jimmy! Giving the errand *Here! Throw these eggs at someone then you'll be cool. *Figures that this dump would be out of proper paper. Be a good man and fetch me some. *Go show those paupers what you think of them. Go on. *Paying you to harass poor people makes me feel good about myself. *Someone needs to write some mean-spirited graffiti in New Coventry. Not me obviously. They beat me up. *I bet you can't beat my swimming record. You just don't have the poise. *It's been a while since someone egged the girls dorm. I'd do it myself but I'd prefer to hire a peon. Getting knocked off bike *My bike! *My clothes! Comment on successful bike trick *What a dumb stunt. *I guess it's a cheap way to amuse yourself. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Well that was exceedingly stupid. *You're an idiot Hopkins. Stealing a bike *Look out peon. *I need that. Has bike stolen from *That's my property. *My daddy paid good money for that. Winning a fight #1 *Nobody can touch me. *That's right. I'm the best. When into him bump friend *Oh excuse me. *Hey there. *Pardon me. When into him bump others students and enemies *Get out of my space, peon. *Do not rumple my clothes. *Do not presume to touch me. *Mind your manners. *Peon. *Fool. *Are you blind? When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Go get fried somewhere else junkie. When into him bump Greaser *Wipe the grease out of your eyes bum. When into him bump Nerd *Get back to the library. Getting hit with bike/car *You did that on purpose. *You better be insured. *You won't get away with that. Saying Goodbye *I think I better excuse myself. *Here's where I make my eggs-it. *I'm done with this exercise. Saying about the carnival or the rides *Not bad for a low class place. *Mingeling with the lower class can be fun sometimes. Calling friends for help *Help me! I'll pay you! *I need a bodyguard! Help! Chasing someone *Keep running, peon! *Run for your life! When someone hide from him *That's right! Run and hide like a coward! *We'll get you later Jimmy Hopkins! Mark my words! Out of breath *He's getting away. Walking around talking to himself *Maybe I should join the sports team. *There are not enough greek marble sculptures in this school. *I wonder if Ted wants a prep friend. *We should have another party at Harrington House and invite the Jocks. *I don't see why Derby doesn't wanna ally with the Jocks. It'd be a perfect match. *I wonder if the other preps wear Aquaberry underwear like I do. Complaining *My father will hear of this. It is totally unacceptable. *Someone of my caliber should not be treated like that. When confused *What is going on? Marveling *Good show! *Well done! During a conversation *Well then. *Hmm. Yes. *This will be the year that we finally put the greasers in their place. *Dr Slawter was ranting about the plant at Harrington House again. I think he's crazy. *Did you hear about Lola and Gord? Goes to show the Preps are superior the Greasers in every way. *Hopkins is set to take over the whole school. Mark my words. *Gary was saying bad things about Jimmy. I think it's just jealousy. *I'm sure all those things Gary said about Jimmy were true. *The Greasers use old frying oil the style their hair. I'm sure of it. *The Greasers try to act tough because they know they don't have a future. *Greaser girls are easy. They have to be because they're so low class. *You can always judge a person by the quality of their clothes. *You can get away with anything if you have enough money. *Mr. Hattrick used to work for my father. It is quite useful sometimes. *That's a juicy tidbit all right. *Don't know if it's true but I'll be sure to tell everyone. *That's too good to be true. *I wouldn't be talking about that if I were you. *Sometimes I don't think I'm interested in girls, you know? *I worry that I'm not shallow enough. People might think I'm a nerd. *Sometimes I think I don't keep my lessons in their place. That might get the wrong idea. *My egged weren't use been off. I think the pressure school's getting to me. *Too bad for you, isn't it? *Never really bothered me to be honest. *I'd say too bad but actually I don't care. *I think that's rather funny, frankly. *It's hard to develop a real friendships at Bullworth. Everyone's just using each other. *It really is a pity that The Preps and The Jocks don't gang up on The Greasers. *Some of the teachers here can't be bought. It's an outrage. *There are way too many undesirables at this school. *Well, bye now! *Goodbye! *I'm off! *My dad arranged for me to get perfect marks this year. *I had a filthy Greaser in the back of the head with an egg. It was perfect. *I think I'll skip university and go straight to my father's business. *Derby told me last night I was his best friend. *I really admire you for saying that. *You've always been superior to the rest. *That's what sets you and I apart from the others. *You ever wanted to hang out with the Jock? *You ever get caught cheating on the test? *Ever try to bribe the teacher? *Ever manage to hit someone with egg? *All the time. *Not really my type thing. *Yes, I have... but it didn't work out for me. *No. It's rather low class if you ask me. Losing in Dodgeball *I should've just sponsored someone. *I hate underestimated you. *I hope you know I let you win. *How could we let those pleaves beat us. *We should be ashamed of ourselves. *It doesn't matter. We're still better than them. Grossed-out *Ugh... how low class! Hit by friendly fire *Don't be a cretin! *Don't hit me you dolt! *Are you an idiot Hopkins? While fighting *I outclass you peon! *You'll regret this! *I'll put you in your place! *I'll knock you down a peg. Losing a fight *Stop, please! I'll pay you! *Pick on someone your own size! *I'm still richer than you! *You've ruined my fine features! *I would have paid you not to beat me! *This isn't supposed to happen to rich people… Starting fight with Dropout *I'll trash your scrawny junkie hide. Starting fight with Greaser *I love beating you too, Greaseball! Starting fight *You look a little scrambled! *These yolks crack me up! *You look a little shell shocked! *Ain't I a stinker? Starting fight with Jock *I'm going to end your career right here! Starting fight with Nerd *Let's match with Dorkmaster! Kicked in the groin *AWW! Why did you have do that? Taken down and spit on *How humiliating! Watching a fight *The losers are rotten egg! *Come on! Make him bleed! *I love watching poor people fight! When someone hit him *Who would dare? *Hey! That hurt! When the fire alarm goes off *Oh good, a diversion. When flustered *Uhm, erm... let's just talk about it. *Can we change the topic? *I have powerful friends you know. Starting food fight *This food is only fit for throwing! Suggesting to buy his property *Jimmy, you want to buy this!?! *Hopkins, you look like a potential buyer! Talking about freaks *This is like being at a Greaser family reunion. Receiving a gift *Cheers, Jimmy. *Thanks, Jimmy. Demanding money *Hopkins, you better hand over some cash. *You have to support your betters, Hopkins. Pay up. *You better support the Harrington foundation. Cash only. Demanding money for protection *Jimmy, I won't be your friend for free. *You need to pay the appropriate tribute, Hopkins. When getting money from his victim *The Harrington foundation thanks you. Hahaha! *Clever chap Hopkins. Very clever! *Good to see you know your place! Giving a gift *Take it. You can thank me later. While greeting friends *Hello, my... fellow buddy! *Finally! Someone with class! *Looking good! While greeting authority *Hello jerk, I mean... um sir! *Hey cow, I mean... um ma'am! Special greetings friends *What's up tutorial splendor? *Sharp haircut Jimmy! *Excellent shop hull my friend. *Excellent pants! I mean Aquaberry! *Those look pretty comfortable! *I can't help but notice your shirt Hopkins! When flirting *I'm rich! Wanna go on a date!? Grooming *Pleasingly Grecian. *Damn...I'm handsome. Requesting an errand *Very well Jimmy! Listen and listen closely! *I'm sure even like you can understand what needs to be done. *Hopkins, I'm frightfully in need of your help. *Jimmy, I need you to do me a favor. Being indignant *Do you know who my father is? *You dare strike me you piss ant! *I'm not too small to brawl. While greeting of Jim with fearing *fearfully coughs* Hello! Some insults of enemies *Filthy peasant! *Ignore it peon! *Lazy parasite! Laughing *Hahahha! Peasant! *Ahahahhaah! Very funny! Payback *That reject needs to be taught a lesson! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Who threw that Greaser pet? While greeting someone in bad terms *Well if it isn't that reprobate Hopkins. *You don't interest me Hopkins. *No Hopkins. You do not speak to me! While greeting someone in good terms *Oh hi Jimmy. *How are you Jimmy? *Hopkins. Good to see you. When scared *Please don't hurt me. *Are you really going to make me beg? *Please don't make me beg. Please. Aiding a fight *Never fear! *Stop that you peasant! Perceiving a thing as cool *I should make father buy one! *How amusing! Perceiving a thing as crap *Poor people might be impress. *How very lackluster. While seen vandalism *Stop! That's mine! *You damaged my property! Saying about fireworks *Careful with that thing! *Whoa! When finished the work *Pleasure doing business with you Hopkins! *Another strike for capitalism... eee! Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* *That's stinks like *coughs* Greaser! Clothes browsing *Hm. Does Derby have this already? *Oh, this would look good on me. When suck up *Look. I can pay you or something... *There's no need to be hostile, is there? *Do I ever tell you how much I respect you? While seen tagging *You're devaluing property! *This is not the ghetto! Okay?! Informing the crime *You should do something about it! After all my father pays for your wages! *It's a travesty against the natural order! You have to do something! Taunting #1 *Has my dad fired your dad yet? *You'll work for me one day! *Has your mom washed my shorts yet? *Still mowing lawns for lunch money? *Must suck to be a poor loser, huh? *I'm rich and you're not! *I'll always be better than you! *You'll pay for your insolence! *I'll teach you to stay in your place! *Social climbers get beaten down, punk! *Do I have to beat your insolent ass? Ignoring a fight *Money talks right. Let's negotiate this. *No need to get so hostile! *You know if you want I could introduce to you some people! Taunting #2 *(shoving) Remember your place peon! *(shoving) Don't ever talk back to me again! *(shoving) Maybe that will teach you! *(shoving) Start snivelling peon! *(taunting the new kid) Know your betters, new kid! *(kicking out someone) There's no welfare office around here. Get out. *(taunting the clothes) You look like a blind scarecrow. *(taunting the hair) Your hair just screams unemployed, Jimmy. *(taunting the pants) I gave those pants to charity last year! *(taunting the footwear) Those shoes are unspeakable! *(taunting the tattoo) Don't let The Townies tattoo you ever again. *(when speaking about eggs) You smell like a rotten egg, Jimmy! *(taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) I'm surprised you didn't get expelled! *You can dress well but you're still trash! When crying *I don't like this! Other taunts, insults and fears *I don't speak to the help. *I only acknowledge kids in my tax bracket. *No, you can't have a job! *Quick pestering me! *Is that a rotten egg, or just your breath? *Ask your mom if my laundry's ready. *You're just making your rent go up. *I'd be your dad, but the dog beat me up the stairs. *I'll be your boss one day, so watch it! *You don't have a future, so shut your trap! Getting bullied *Couldn't you pick on a poor kid? *Just because you're mmm jealous! (intimidated voice) *But you're suppose to respect me! Saying this way *Hopkins, follow me! *Come along now, Hopkins! When thanks of Jim *I suppose I should thank you, Hopkins! After getting swirlie *You enjoyed that way too much! *God I feel sick! *Actually, I think that might be good for my skin... Getting swirlie *Are The Greasers putting you up to this?! *Come on, Hopkins, don't do this to me! *(crying) I'm sorry for all the things I ever did...please let me go... Winning in Dodgeball *I'm better than you in every way! *You have no class! *You don't have a chance, peon! Insulting in bicycle race *Are superiority getting too easy victory? *I can't believe we have to compete against you! *What a bunch of pathetic peasants! Laughing at a headdress *Did someone puke on your head!? When thanks of someone *You have my gratitude. Winning a fight #2 *Rich people win period! *Of course I won! I'm rich! *As predicted, I win! After being humiliation *That wasn't funny at all! *I'll remember this when you work for me! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Are natural superiority clearly shows? *We're better and richer than you. *Good breeding always shows! When physically bullying of someone *You're not so tough you penny waif! *Say mercy, master Justin! Say it! *I love taunting my inferiors! *It's your own fault for being low class! Saying wrong way *Why are you going that way, Hopkins? *Where do you think you're going? When whining *Oh, it just shouldn't happen to someone like me! Unknown *I don't get it! WTF with TV *Turn that back on, peon! Category:Character Quotes